In the past there have been attempts to provide a towline, or the like, which can be attached to a vehicle such as U.S. Pat. Nos. #4,635,953 and #3,881,751 wherein they teach a towline or cable which is attached "permanently" to a vehicle. These devices are functional for their purpose however it is desirous to provide a towline which can be attached or removed easily and is adapted to cooperate with a slider trailer hitch receptical and also provides retraction and locking means. The present invention satisfies this need as well as addresses inherent problems in the prior art as will be seen.